Past Life, After Life
by Orabit's Madness
Summary: The New Life becomes the old life and the Old life Renews, A chance to redeem yourself or forever doom yourself. Crossover I suck at summary's Explanation inside
1. PROLOGUE

**Now I know that there are a couple of other Harry turning into Ulquiorra stories and I find that the theory behind them is good with him dieing with such force that it sends him to Hucedo Mundo instead of soul society, and I thought well might as well write my own, but instead of a one-shot I might make it LONGER, hope you enjoy and REVIEW people it is a good thing it encourages me to write more, (and the only reason I am probably writing this is that I am Bored I finished all my storyline games and well that is the only type I really play) Now to the story.**

**PROLOGUE**

There was carnage everywhere. Harry tried as hard as he could to get out of the place with his friends as the adults arrived at the Veil, but try as he might he couldn't. The Death Eaters had set guards at the doors, who, if anyone came close would shoot a curse at them.

Right now Harry was pinned behind a piece of rubble next to the Veil with Sirius blasting curses over his shoulder in hopes of hitting someone.

Out of nowhere Bellatrix Lestrange came in front of them,

"Well looky who I found. My dear cousin and the Boy-who-should-have-died, guess my lord will be pleased with me when I bring him both your heads."

"I don't think so Trix. You will not hurt my godson, if I have anything to say about It." said Sirius as he stood up in front of Harry.

"Well then Looks like I get my cousin first then I will kill Harry after making him beg for it. HEHEHE" with that Bellatrix sent curse after curse at Sirius, with Him returning them with as much speed as her, finally after a couple of minutes she grew tired of playing with him and shouted. "AVADA KEDAVRA" Sirius couldn't move he didn't understand why he just stared at her as she said it, but suddenly he felt himself being pushed out of the way, he turned to see Harry had taken his place and wasn't only hit by one killing curse but 2 as Lucius Malfoy came up from behind Bellatrix as he saw Harry move Sirius out of the way. Sirius screamed in anguish as he saw Harry's body Shudder then suddenly turn to ash from the magnitude of hate in the two spells that hit him.

Harry's soul was violently ripped from his body causing him to instead of going to Soul society being sent to Hucedo Mundo, and because he was forced into the place so hard was sent 30 years into the past.

He didn't know himself, he didn't know his name but he wanted one so using some of the letters from his real name that he could remembered he fashioned himself a new name Ulquiorra, and with a roaring stomach he went and ate anything that he could see, not noticing the hole just on top of his chest


	2. CHAPTER 1 The chains that Bind

**Alright now I have written only a little of this so hopefully it all turns out right. I want you readers to review, not only a couple but if you read this and you like it REVIEW if you think of something to make the story Better REVIEW, if you thought it was shit I don't care REVIEW damn it, I like review It makes me feel warm and Fuzzy and Tingly, I like this feeling so REVIEW.**

**Chapter 1 The Chains that Bind.**

Ulquiorra stood as the meeting finished, they had all been told to go to their rooms and if any of the intruders came close to them then they could act, he was almost to the door when he felt something try to pull him down from where his hole was. Azien noticed this,

"Anything wrong Ulquiorra?"

"No, just a twitch sir" answered Ulquiorra, suddenly he felt the pull again this time it succeeded in pulling him to the floor. Azien swept over the floor to pull him up and see what had done it when he saw the chain. There was a small black hole in the floor were a chain was slowly flowing out and was slithering towards Ulquiorra. Azien pulled Ulquiorra up to find another chain had started to form just on the bottom of the hole between his collarbones.

"Azien what is happening to me?"

"I don't know and I do not want to find out" said Azien as he pulled out this sword and tried to cut the chain off at it source on the floor but it did nothing, suddenly the chain on the floor jumped up and attached itself to the chain connected to Ulquiorra's chest. As soon as that happened Ulquiorra was pulled down and into the hole that had gotten bigger as the chain got longer, and disappeared.

In Hogwarts….

"Dumbledore" said Sirius as he sat in front of the man. It had been 3 years since Harry's death and he only blamed himself, "we are losing this battle and I think we have no choice but to try and bring Harry's soul back, maybe we can discover from him a way to kill Voldemort, and maybe just maybe we could finally win." Continued Sirius hopefully, maybe he could see Harry and say goodbye properly

"I think we may have to, I hoped I wouldn't have to do it and disrupt Harry's afterlife, you know rest in peace, but now we have no choice, I will start right away"

Sirius watched in wonder as Dumbledore opened the door behind his desk to reveal a large open space, Dumbledore pulled an old scroll from the very top of his shelves and opened it

"What is that?" he asked

"The thing that will help us bring Harry to us" answered Dumbledore as he started to wave his wand in an intricate pattern. A small black hole appeared in the ceiling and a chain appeared on the floor, after a second the chain fired itself up into the hole with the end of the chain anchored to Dumbledore's wand.

"What now?" asked Sirius after a couple of minutes.

"Well my boy we have to wait because you never know where a soul is so the chain has to find him, it might take a while so you might want to sit…." Dumbledore was interrupted when the chain jolted towards the hole a little causing him to stumble, when the hole suddenly got wider and out popped a white mass which went crashing into the floor, the hole closed and the chain which was attached to Dumbledore's wand anchored itself to the floor.

Sirius stood transfixed as the mess on the floor went and stood up. Sirius couldn't stop himself "Harry is that you?"


	3. CHAPTER 2 Who are You to say Who I am

**CHAPTER 2 Who are you to say Who I am.**

Languages Key

"English"

"_Japanese"_

The figure turned to face the two, they were shocked at the appearance of the spirit, It was dressed all in white with his face being as pale as his clothing, vivid green eyes were staring at them, calculating them, and from those eyes there were jade colour lines running down the cheeks stopping at the chin, giving him the look as if he had been crying, it and shoulder length black hair and on top of his head was what would seem to be half a helm, pure white only covering the left side of the back of his head. The most shocking feature however was what the chain had managed to attach itself to. There was a hole in between his collar bones, about the size of a fist, which went all the way through him.

"_Where am I? Who are you? Why did you bring me here? Release me this instant and I may just spare your lives." _Asked Ulquiorra as he faced them pulling on the chain holding him in place.

Dumbledore focussed for a moment as he switched to the language "_You are in Hogwarts, Scotland, the UK. I am Dumbledore Albus, and the man behind me is Black Sirius, we brought you here Harry to ask for your help and I am afraid I can not release this spell holds you to this world until the task that I want you to do is done."_

Ulquiorra looked around the room he was in finding it empty except for the two people in front of him. He studied the one called Black; he seemed so familiar yet not.

"_I know not, who this Harry person is. I am sorry to hear that you won't release me, I might as well destroy you to release this Kido you have placed on me" _Said Ulquiorra as brought his hand up to charge a Cero "_I regret doing this to you I feel like I know you but it seems to fall out of my grasp each time I get close to figuring out who you are, so I will kill you to stop it annoying my mind."_

Sirius saw the green light forming on the end of the spirits finger, having the feeling if it were to become any brighter then they would not survive he called out.

"Harry it's me Sirius, Padfoot, your Godfather please remember"

Ulquiorra lowered his hand slightly "_Even if I was this Harry I would not be him. I am nearly 30 years of age in hollow years"_

"_I noticed when you died that there was a lot of Energy and anger then finally being put through the veil that, I think, sent your soul into the past" _said Dumbledore as he started to move forward.

"_What task is it that you want me to complete? I warn you I am not staying long. Aizen-sama will worry and come after me. That is something you do not want to happen."_

"_The man who ordered the death of you in this world is about to destroy our society, our way of life, for he believes in purity of blood, we want you to help us defeat him" _answered Dumbledore.

"_Why should I help you?"_

"_You are, well you were the chosen one it was your destiny to save us from him"_

"_That is not a good enough reason."_

"_What do you mean not good enough? We have been fighting him for years, since before you were born. We haven't come close to actually getting him to a weaker state, you were able to do this, when you were only 11 years old, at 12 you defeated a basilisk and saved they entire school from him again and at 14 you were able to escape after being captured to bring him back to life, we were hoping you would know how to defeat him."_

"_I do not see my need for my involvement; you have wasted your time. You are lucky that I am going to leave you alive" _with that Ulquiorra pointed the cero that remained on his hand at the wand at the floor and unleashed the growing power.

The wand was blown to pieces.

**So here it is the next part of "Past Life, After Life" First I would like to thank all of you who Favourited this story when I got all those I was like OMG they think this is good. I didn't know If I had done it well so there you are, now I am at a bit of a road block on this story I have multiple Ideas from what could happen after this chapter so I want you guys to decide just review and say which way you want this thing to go. Do you want Ulquiorra to stay or do you want him to go back to Aizen and come back later or for him to not come back at all Three possible choices with multiple different Ideas attached and if you don't pick then you are going to have to live with what I write this is your only chance to influence my story after this NO MORE so I give you about 2 weeks or so after this is posted to reply it can be in a message or in a review so go on press that little green button and review**


	4. CHAPTER 3 A Deal is Struck

Past Life, After Life

**Hello my readers and welcome to another chapter of PLAL. Sorry it took me so long to update but I finally was able complete another couple of chapters. I Know it has been forever and I want to make it up to you guys so I reediting chapter three onwards which should help get rid of some of the difficulties I've been having writing this fic. I have finished High school and am not at uni so I don't know how Updates are going to work but I will finish this story if it is the last thing I do. Thank you to all those who reviewed and those who added me to their story and Author alerts, It made me realise how much you guys like my story and that I really should update the bloody thing, so without further a due here is the new Chapter Three of PLAL **

**Oh yea I don't own Bleach or Harry potter I am only using the Characters for my evil plots**

**Ulquiorra/ Harry: I would rather you don't use me in your plans.**

**Me: Well to bad I will use you forever and you can't do anything about it. Muahahaha**

**Ulquiorra/ Harry: *growl* **

Chapter Three; A Deal

Ulquiorra turned away from the two stunned men and opened a gargantua. "_You're lucky you are alive."_ He said as he took one last glance over his shoulder, and then stepped through the portal closing it behind him. Sirius turned to Dumbledore as Dumbledore started talking.

"There goes our last chance at beating Voldemort"

"I don't think so professor. Did you see his face when he looked back? He as confused." Said Sirius

"So maybe he will come back"

"Yea I believe so but we better not get our hopes up, he seemed so different than when he was alive."

"I hope you are right about him coming back my boy. I hope you are right."

_**OMG it's a break IN the story RUN AWAY no don't run away Keep reading please keep reading.**_

**Okay they will all be talking in Japanese now so yea.**

In Huecdo Mundo ...

As soon as Ulquiorra stepped out of the portal he could feel Tousen come towards him. He quickly sonidoed away to his rooms in Las Noches and waited, isolating as much as he could of the chain on his chest for experimentation.

The predicted knock was the only sign of someone entering the room. "Tousen-sama, I have come back safely and have a sample of the demon magic that did this" said Ulquiorra.

"Good job, Aizen wants to see you. Follow me." Ulquiorra followed Tousen out to the throne room where Aizen was sitting on the throne with a slight bit of worry showing in his posture he looked up from the report in his hands when Ulquiorra got close enough.

"Ulquiorra, it is good to see you're alright. Show me what happened." Asked Aizen as he descended from his throne and walked towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pulled out his eye and crushed it.

"The beings that took me wouldn't tell me their names or location" lied Ulquiorra as the image came up "It's seems the demon magic they used to get me to there location disorientated me and my vision was blurred. If given the chance and a decent amount time I might be able to retrace the demon magic but in light of our situation I don't think now is the time."

"I trust your word Ulquiorra, after this is all over we will search together for them. For now return to your rooms, I believe some of the intruders are about to go through them"

"Yes Aizen-sama" with that Ulquiorra sonidoed out of the room.

_**OMG IT"S another break OMG AM I GOING TO MAKE THIS LONGER OMG I AM YOU BETTER THANK ME AND REVIEW I LIKE REVIEWS THEY ARE NICE they give me bubbly feelings.**_

Ulquiorra felt the reistu of the two of the intruders enter his halls, he stood at the top of the staircase and saw it was the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and another he could not recognise.

"It's you, you took away Orihime!" yelled the shinigami.

"Kuchiki Rukia is dead" said Ulquiorra as he started to descend the stairs.

"You're lying"

"I am not. If you had any sort of spiritual sense then you would know that she is dead, as well as the fact that all your friends Reistu is slowly fading away." Said Ulquiorra as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why you" Ichigo launched himself at the espada.

Ulquiorra held back his strength as Kurosaki attacked and waited. Suddenly there was an opening in Kurosaki's defences and Ulquiorra launched his cero multiple times until Kurosaki's collapsed down onto his knee's. Ulquiorra noted that their fight had moved from his rooms to one of the many towers in Huceda Mundo. He checked the room for survelience Kido before turning away from the boy. He thought for a few seconds before turning back and facing Kurosaki who was attempting to stand.

"If I beat you then I have defeated the most powerful Espada, right there will only be Aizen and the other captains next"

"You are wrong Kurosaki" said Ulquiorra as he pulled down the zip of his jacket to reveal the number four on his chest. Kurosaki's eyes widened. "I need you to do something for me Kurosaki."

"What" answered Ichigo quietly.

"I want to Leave Aizen's service. Before you arrived here in this chamber I was hit with some form of demon magic. In this process I seemed to have regained a small piece of what I lost." Ulquiorra pulled slightly on the chain which had already begun to regrow.

"Your regaining your heart" said Ichigo in wonder "Your reverting back into a normal soul"

"I wish to understand what is happening to me, but I can't do that whilst part of Aizen's service, so I propose a deal. I will leave this battlefield and investigate this demon magic and when the time comes I will reveal my location to soul society and let myself be purified. Take this proposition to the highest authority you can find, and when you fight me next tell me their answer." With that Ulquiorra stabbed his hand through Ichigo's chest.

**!#$%^&*()_+1234567890-=~!#$%^&*()_+`1234567890-=~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+**

**So that is the new end of chapter three. Do you guys like it. Can you tell the difference. If not what kind of idiot are you. Lol joking, joking. Chapter Four is coming on soon just have to type it up. Which maybe in a day or so since I'm actually typing this at uni I I need to get to class now.**

**ALSO if you have already guessed by the breaks PLZ Review. The more reviews I get the more inspired I get to write more. **

**It would be great if people could point out any spelling mistakes or major grammar mistakes, sometimes I'm a bit bad at editing my own work.**

**You know I need a signature sign of as it were hhmmmmm... This is Orabit signing off may your reviews magically transform into Hot chocolate to inspire and be tasty.**


End file.
